Blame it on toothpaste
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Michonne just wanted to steal some of Rick's toothpaste, she never intended to see him in all his glory and now they have to get even somehow. A short fic wrote for fun with a hint of romance.
1. Blame the toothpaste

Michonne held her gaze on her hands, one was holding her toothbrush the other held an emptied tube of toothpaste. She had squeezed it to the maximum, she even cut it in half to scrape out what could be left.

An idea came to her suddenly, she could always steal some of Rick's. It's not like he'd ever noticed anyways. Michonne put down the half piece of the tube on the bathroom counter and made her way up the stairs to Rick's bathroom.

He was probably preparing for the day in his bedroom, so she sneaked her way in. Slowly walking toward the closed door.

Michonne put her hand on the door handle and carefully turned it and pushed open the door. She was so preoccupied by her mission that the thought of someone being in there never came to her. As Michonne took a step in the bathroom, movement suddenly caught her eyes.

Rick was stepping out of the shower, but he hadn't noticed her presence as he was drying his hair with his towel; the fabric blocking his view. Michonne couldn't move, she tried very hard not to drop her gaze but her resolve did not last very long.

A guttural noise escaped her mouth, making Rick jump in surprise; pulling the towel away from his head all simultaneously taking a defensive position. His face softened as he realized it was only Michonne, but quickly morphed again when he came to the realization that she was seeing him naked. He didn't know for how long she had been standing there, but he was pretty sure she'd seen more than enough of him.

"Uh." Was all Michonne could say. She was still fighting herself to bring her eyes to his. Rick wrapped the towel tightly around him, being that exposed to her did something to him and he couldn't say that it was entirely bad.

"I was out of toothpaste and I came to steal some of yours." Michonne finally let out awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rick answered back, just as awkward.

Michonne silently moved to the counter, looking anywhere but his general direction. She squeezed some paste more forcefully than necessary on her toothbrush. Rick still standing on the same spot, shifting his weight from on foot to the other.

"Thanks." She said as she was leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

It had been approximatively ten minutes since the incident, Michonne decided to go talk to Rick. She didn't want to let things get uncomfortable and awkward between them. She did not know if they could come to an understanding. How and of what kind, she wasn't sure. She was almost at the top of the stairs when ase felt herself slowing down, she was feeling so nervous. She slowly approached Rick's closed door, Michonne felt like it was sending her a message. Before she completely lost her nerves, she decided to knock on the door. She still felt the urge to run away from it.

Rick opened the door, a nervous smile played on his lips when he saw that it was Michonne at his door. He took a step back, lifting his left arm as a gesture to invite her in. Michonne stepped in, she took a sharp breath when she found herself looking toward his crotch. She tried to put some distance between them, but the room wasn't that big; so, she stood awkwardly by the bed. Trying not to put to much focus on it and not letting her imagination take over. Rick walked closer to the window, for which she was grateful.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, if I knew you were in there I would've wait." She explained while playing with her hands, she felt so nervous.

"Oh, well it's okay." Rick anxiously said, he was barely looking at her. "You don't have to worry about it, we're good."

"Are we though?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" He asked back, still not looking at her.

"Rick, you're not even looking at me." Michonne explained.

"What do you mean, I'm looking at you." Rick proclaimed, but still his eyes wandered around her; never being still on her.

"Rick, look at me." Michonne ordered him, but he still wouldn't look at her. "What could be done for this to get better?" She questioned.

"Truly, I don't have anything against you, it's just I don't know… You saw me naked." Rick tried to explain. Michonne looked at him a bit defeated, then perked up when an idea came to her.

"I have a way we could get even." She let out. A confuse look appeared on Rick face, eyes darted to her crotch. "No. That's not what I was thinking about." Michonne added feeling what he was thinking.

"Then what?" Rick asked, utterly confused but intrigued.

"Grab my ass." Michonne stated bluntly. Rick's eyebrows shot up.

"Wh… You want me to gra.. Wait what?" He sputtered.

"It's a way for you to get even, we both get to be… exposed." Michonne forthrightly explained, face blank. Rick held her gaze, not a word escaping his lips. Michonne stepped up to him, looked straight in his eyes. "Just grab my ass Rick"

"Listen, you don't have to. It's gonna be fine." He tried to explained, both hands up. But still inside, he felt the urge to just grab on, if she gave him permission it couldn't be that bad. Michonne pressed her body against his, trying to find his gaze.

"Grab. It." She whispered with a tone of seduction, both arms pulled away from her body.

With no hesitation, this time, Rick lowered his hands to her behind. Strangely, it felt like it was not out of the ordinary for them. It felt completely natural to him. Rick could feel Michonne relaxing in his hold. Their eyes met, her hands found their way to his biceps and his breath caught in his throat. Rick got lost in the moment, he took in her breasts pressed upon him and her hot breath on his neck. Rick's hands decided on their own accord to squeeze her bottom.

"Rick, everybody is… What are you guys doing?" Maggie questioned, watching Rick jumping away Michonne.

"Oh that was nothing, we were just…" Rick tried to explained nervously, Maggie only stared with a smirk; crossing her arms and leaning on the door way.

"We were just getting even." Michonne started to explained, seemingly unfazed by the situation. "I saw him completely naked, he was feeling uncomfortable so I decided to help get over that." She continued.

"Well, it's kind of a dream come true for you." Maggie said, this time with a full smile.

"It's true!" Michonne acquiesced with a slight smirk.

"What? No, it isn't!" Rick rebuffed.

"Kinda is, you are always ogling at her ass. We've all noticed." Maggie explained eyeing him, as Michonne made her way out of the room.

"You're welcome." Michonne told him over her shoulder before disappearing from his line of vision, gaining a resounding laughter from Maggie and a complete dumbfounded look on Rick's features.


	2. That bathroom's cursed!

**Alright! Alright! Alright! So I came up with a second chapter and I'm hoping it'll be as fun and good as the first one! Enjoy! And as usual reviews arer more than welcomed!**

* * *

Having Michonne on guard duties had many of its advantages, first of she had an great view of Alexandria and the outside world. Second, he had a great view of her. But lately, the best advantage of having her working the post was how it facilitated his blatant peeping. Rick would be lying if he said that he hadn't been affected by the bathroom incident. At moments, images of that incident came to him and sometimes what happened in those reveries, the actions that followed, were quite different from what happened in real life.

And when those daydreams came to him, it was practically always at the most inconvenient times. Rick did not know why or how Maggie was always there to catch him in the act. Peering at him with a smirk on her lips as if she knew exactly what was going on in his head.

Rick's gaze fell on the guard's area on top of the wall; well actually, it fell on Michonne who was on guard's duty. She was talking with another guard, nothing too serious, it seemed. From where he stood, Rick had the perfect view of Michonne. As her back was to Alexandria, his eyes had perfect access to her round bottom, the very one that had him completely mesmerized. Rick tore his eyes away from her backside to roam her body. Up her powerful arm, the opening of the side of her shirt let a glimpse of her breast be seen. She was on the move now, and once again, his gaze was on her ass.

Rick had the perfect view of her coming down the ladder, his throat went dry but his mouth watered at the same time. Luckily, she did not come his way and didn't notice him goggling at her. Without thinking, his eyes followed her. Rick was completely lost on Michonne when movement caught his eyes; it was Maggie with two other members of Alexandria. Maggie's attention was totally on Rick, she was giving him the signature smile that meant that she had yet again caught him. Rick gave her a small smile before cursing under his breath and walking away.

After a long and exhausting day gardening and upkeeping Alexandria, Rick finally entered his home. It was quiet inside, it seemed that nobody had made their way home yet. Letting out a tired sigh, he made his way to the bathroom. Surely a nice shower would get rid all the sweat, dirt and the fatigue of the day. Rick climb the stairs already unbuttoning his shirt, making his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door only to freeze in place. Michonne stood before him, shirt off and pants ready to be taken off. Rick's eyes traveled her body unabashedly, taking their time to cover every inch of her skin.

"Rick." Michonne said calmly, not gaining his attention. She shivered and goosebumps covered her body from Rick's intently scrutiny. "Rick!" She tried again a bit louder. Rick's eyes finally snapped away from her body to meet her eyes.

"Door." She simply ordered him. For an instant, Rick thought she asked him to close the door for them to have more of a private moment. He quickly snapped out of it.

"I… I'm… I'm so sorry Chonne!" He quickly apologized while making no effort to advert his eyes, before leaving and closing the door. Placing his forehead on it, tightly closing his eyes. Images of Michonne being half naked flooded his mind, "Fuck." He let out softly before making his way to his room.

Rick finally had the courage to leave his room after the second bathroom incident. He made his way down to the kitchen, he hoped that maybe it would be safe enough for him. Maybe Michonne would still be in the confines of her room, that would gladly help his embarrassment.

But of course, fate would have it otherwise. And to make matters worse, she was bent over, leaning into the fridge surely looking for a snack. Rick faltered in his steps, the sight of her made images of moments before flood his mind.

"Are you getting something to eat or are you just gonna keep staring at me?" Michonne asked him before straighten up and facing him as she closed the fridge door.

Rick could feel his face heating up and yet he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering, traveling all over her body. He couldn't think straight, the picture of her half naked kept on replaying in his head. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry… about before, I mean." He started, but truthfully, he didn't feel that apologetic or regretful. "I didn't know you'd be in the upstairs bathroom. You always use the one downstairs." Rick explained.

"Unless I'm out of products and I sneak in to steal yours." She answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I kinda got that from last time." He gave back with a small laugh. Silence settled itself between them.

"You know what that means right?" Michonne said breaking the silence.

"What?" Rick questioned amused by her intrigued.

"I get even now." She simply answered, Rick brows slightly shot up. He was contemplating what that could mean.

Michonne walked up to Rick, so close but their bodies yet to be touching. "How can we possibly do that?" She questioned while scrutinizing him.

Rick felt like he was being toyed with and for once, he could frankly say that it was in a pleasant kind a way. And if Michonne were to always be the master of that game, he would always participate willingly.

"I mean, you got to grab my ass the last time." She added, which only brought back the memory of that moment. Rick's fingers curled up on their own, if he concentrated hard enough it was like he could feel her filling up the palms of his hands.

Michonne's eyes traveled Rick's body, making it react under her inspection. She raised her hands to his shirt, grazing the fabric, the tips of her fingers brushing the buttons. Rick couldn't move even if he wanted to, he was completely mesmerized by her entire being.

"I have to admit that I've always appreciated your physique." She stated while starting to unbutton his shirt from the top. Her fingers grazed the patch of skin just under his adam's apple, making goose bumps appear there. "I think that's how I'm getting even." She said as she finished undoing his shirt, raising her gaze to his. Rick licked his lips out of nervousness or maybe even excitement. Michonne pushed apart the two side of his shirt further apart, revealing the muscular torso.

Michonne dropped her eyes to his chest, slowly gliding her hands down toward his pants. Rick unconsciously brought his hands to her hips, fingers skimming both sides of her behind, trying not to be too obvious.

Michonne's hands reached his belt, she slid her hands to the sides of his stomach, making the muscles jump. She raised her face to look at him, Rick took it as an invitation for a kiss. Without hesitation, he started to close the distance between their lips.

"Who saw who this time?" Maggie's voice rang, making Rick jump back from Michonne. She was standing at the kitchen's entrance a basket of cans in her arms.

Embarrassed, his face flushed, his hands working quickly attempting to button his shirt. Rick could feel his entire body burning red from Maggie's appraisal and obvious enjoyment of the situation.

"He saw me half naked." Michonne explained, her voice tinted with mischief and a bit of delight as Maggie placed the basket on the counter.

"Not the worst thing that could've happened to you Rick!" She expressed amusingly. Rick mouth fell open, gaping trying to form words that wouldn't come to him.

"I would think so too!" Michonne responded, smirking at him. She was being way too casual with all this for him. Rick rubbed his face with both hands as if trying to wash away the embarrassment that was overwhelming him.

"I'm starting to think ya'll doing this on purpose!" Maggie declared, a smirk still playing on her lips and her scanning the still exposed skin that Rick's buttoned shirt didn't cover. Rick made a feeble attempt to cover himself by crossing his arms.

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." She continued, still making no effort to relieve Rick's of his misery.

"Good night." Michonne offered back, Rick was still too mortified to participate in a conversation, even to offer two words.

"Ya'll should just have sex and get it over it!" Maggie said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Michonne teasingly asked, flashing him a perfect bright smile and fallowing Maggie out of the kitchen.

Rick was left behind in the kitchen, still embarrassed, still red and feeling tightly uncomfortable in his pants. He leaned on the counter, placing both elbows on it and holding his head. He straightened back up, raking his hands in his hair.

"She'll be the death of me!" He muttered to no one.


	3. Bless the minty fresh

**Finally I'm done with the third and final part! I hope you will enjoy it the same way you did with the two other chapters! In this one there will be some sexy time and no Maggie-intereptus!**

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the last bathroom incident and it seemed like life had returned to normal. As normal as keeping the hope of revisiting that last situation might be considered normal, normal.

They never really talked about it, but a pleasant tension could be felt in the air. It was in the way their eyes would meet and how they would hold each other gaze. It was in the way his gaze would still hover her entire body as if it could see what was held underneath the clothes she would wear. It was in the way she would bite her lips after obviously contemplating his lips.

Michonne would seem to still take pleasure in torturing him, by the way she would sway her hips as she walked away when she was aware of his obvious gawking. But sometimes he could see something different in her actions. He could see how she cared in the way she would squeeze his bicep to reassure him or in the way her hand would glide down his arm to end up in his hand; and for a moment their fingers would interlaced. Other times, he could see something in her eyes that he hoped reflected what he felt inside for her.

But other than that, it was back to the good old routine of keeping up Alexandria, going on runs to replenish the food bank and taking care of the wandering groups of walkers.

Rick was resting on the couch, his left hand pressed against his forehead. He was contemplating the day he had with Daryl and their new "friend". He was completely exhausted. He was started to fall asleep when Michonne arrived at his side. She used her knee to nudge him.

"Move." She lightly ordered, before flopping down the couch next to him, the baby monitor in her hands. "She's adorable." Michonne stated, showing Rick the monitor. Judith was asleep, rolling in her crib.

"She truly is." Rick acquiesced, "Oh before I forget, I got you a little something!" He said before retrieving a small packet from his pocket. At the sight of the mint, Michonne eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face.

Michonne grabbed it from his hand, her smile widened. He didn't bring back the tooth paste she had asked him but Rick had found her some mints, and for some reason it made her feel some type of way, like she was special but she knew he probably would've done the same for anybody else in their tight family.

Whatever he might have been through today he still found a way to bring that little gift to her, and if she would tell the truth she didn't actually believe that he would've done the same for others. Well, that's what she liked to believe.

"Well, I also do have a crate of toothpaste for ya, it's in a big truck. We were just too tired to empty it." He let out casually.

"Oh, so you had a day!" She responded, surprised by what he just admitted. He had actually brought back the toothpaste but he also brought her a little gift that were the mints.

"A great day actually!" Rick responded with a smile, "You gonna have the cleanest and freshest mouth in the apocalypse!" He joked.

They both let out a hearty chuckle, then fell silent.

She played with the small package before dropping her hands to her side, smiling to herself, her eyes dropped to his hand that laid close next to hers.

"Well, thank you. I know that everybody could benefit from toothpaste but I appreciate the mints, you didn't have to." She thanked him, raising her gaze to his.

"You are welcome. But seeing this pearly white smile is well worth the small effort for it." He admitted, bringing his hand to hers, the roll of mints sandwiched between their palms.

Rick flexed his fingers in Michonne's palm, making the roll of mints sway between their hands. Michonne's fingers joined in, their finger tips brushed against each other; heightening the electricity coursing through their veins from such a simple touch. She shyly brought her gaze to his face, his eyes were still focused on their hands. Slowly he lifted his head, holding her gaze. Neither of them knowing or understanding their present position. The silence was deafening but so much was being said. All the attraction, lust and enticement came on the surface; revealing what they've been holding from each other. Sure, both of the bathroom incidents open the door to some of their desire, but it never seemed significant as it appeared right at this moment.

Rick gaze traveled all over her face, holding an expression of wonder. His gaze openly slid down to her chest, to her cleavage where his eyes lingered for a moment before returning to her face. Michonne's breathing changed at his blatant staring. She was staring at his lips, with hers slightly parted. Rick leaned into her, briefly looking into her eyes before dropping his sight on her lips. He stayed there so close to her but yet to complete the distance, as if scared. She was so fierce in all situations, but at this moment she seemed reluctant; he didn't want to act on it if she wasn't on the same page as him.

Michonne suddenly felt so nervous and also terrified. The moments they had before seemed to only be playful. Looking in his eyes now, this felt real and of great importance. She could see all the care, devotion and even love exuding from him. She thought that, that was what she wanted for herself, but facing it now made her feel uncertain; what if she was to lose it all, all over again. But all negatives emotions dissipated from her at the feel of his right hand in hers and his free hand gliding up and down her thigh. She contemplated him, the way he was looking at her and the crooked smile of excitement that graced his lips.

Michonne decided she was no longer letting fear take over, she grabbed his face and closed the small distance between them. At that, all the apprehension Rick felt disappeared. He responded with an eagerness that reminded her of her youth, at that moment the harsh reality of their new world vanished.

Rick brought his left hand to her cheek whilst sliding his other hand up to her waist, gently pushing her down. Never breaking the kiss, Michonne laid on the couch pulling him closer to her. Rick didn't resist, settling himself between her legs.

Michonne ran her fingers through his curls eliciting a shiver through his body, making his pelvis jerk against hers. She enclosed his body with her legs, bringing him closer to her.

Rick caressed her thighs, sliding down his hands to her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze. He tore his lips from hers and brought them to her neck. Kissing, sucking and licking the skin at his reach. All her moans, gasps and sighs made him double in his fervour and now he was unabashedly fervently grinding into her. Michonne pulled at his hair and met every movement of his hips. She abruptly pushed him away from her, seeing the panic and disappointment cloud his face, she quickly explained her action.

"Maybe we should take this to your room before Maggie interrupt us as she has a way of doing!" She explained, gaining a wide grin from Rick.

"Yeah?" He questioned, smile still beaming.

"Yeah." She shyly answered, grinning back at him.

Kissing her one last time before tearing himself away from her, Rick took Michonne's hands and pulled her off the couch. She stood before him, looking into his eyes, feeling no regrets before leading the way to his bedroom.

Rick could barely wait to close the bedroom door before grabbing Michonne by the waist, holding her closer to him while kissing her neck and shoulder. Michonne turned around, placing her hands to the back of his neck. Playing with the hair there, she pressed her body into his; briefly looking into his eyes before bringing her lips to his.

They stood there at the end of the bed, taking their time kissing each other, their hands traveling all over each other's bodies. Rick didn't waste any time from getting rid of all the obstacles that represented her clothing.

After taking off her shirt, Rick took a moment to appreciate her, a blissful smile graced his lips. He glided his hands to her waist, sliding them down to her hips. Patiently, unbuttoning her pants before pulling them down. Rick licked his lips as he appraised the beauty that stood before him, he pulled Michonne closer to him; deeply looking into her eyes before kissing her.

Michonne gladly reciprocated the kiss. She slid her hands to the front of his button shirt, working to get it off of him. It was her turn to assess him, her hands boldly slithering down his torso. She then brought her hands to his buckle, undoing it and putting effort to get rid of his pants.

And now they were standing in front the bed in nothing but their underwear. Rick kissed his way down to her shoulder, pulling at the strap of her bra; Michonne ran her finger into his hair silently encouraging him. He undid the clasp, pulling the garment away from her body and dropping it to the floor. Rick's gaze wouldn't sit still, he took his time to treasure the moment. He brought back his lips to hers, his body pushing against hers until they fell onto the bed.

With one arm under her back, Rick pulled them higher on the bed. With him settled between her legs, Michonne could feel his urge for her. It made the desire she felt inside even more ardent, she wrapped her legs around his waist; feeling his arousal closely she started to grind against him. Their kissed became more intense, Michonne ran her nails down his back, gaining a grunt from him.

Rick tore his lips away from hers, kissing her neck and continued to traveled down her body until he reached her breasts. He gave great attention to each of them, kissing, licking and lightly biting. Her moans and groans only inspired him to pleasure her even more.

Never pausing his ministration, Rick slid his right hand down of her side to the edge of the underwear. The muscle of stomach jumped when his fingers caressed the skin, without hesitation he plunged his hand under the garment. Michonne let out a soft cry when he raked his fingers into her curl before dipping between her folds.

Michonne whimpered at his expertise, he seemed perceptive to all of her reactions, repeating the same actions that seemed to bring her so much pleasure. Rick lightly played with the sensitive bundle of nerves, observing the result it had on her. She had her eyes closed in deep concentration, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her arms tight around his neck.

Rick delved deeper, his eyes still on her, he started to go a little faster. His gaze fell on her chest as her breathing become more labored. Michonne could feel herself getting close, she clutched his wrist, making him stop. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"Stop teasing me!" She told him, pulling at his underwear, unveiling his bottom. Rick didn't have to be told twice, he tore her panties away from her hips. Michonne couldn't wait for his boxer to be completely discarded, she grabbed his member and guided it to her entrance.

Rick followed suit with enthusiasm, he pushed forward taking his time to enjoy the moment although it took everything in him to not abandoned all restrain. He observed Michonne's face as he went deeper, he reveled in the fact that she seemed to be enjoying him just as much as he was enjoying her.

Rick started a slow and leisurely pace, eyes skimming her face and taking in all of her expressions of pleasure. Michonne's hands grazed his back, but it wasn't enough for. She opened her eyes to stared right into his, Rick wasn't taken back by the intensity of it or falter in his movement.

Michonne's hand went to his shoulders, pushing on them, indicating him to get on his back. Michonne straddled, holding his gaze and looking at him as if he was a delicious prey. She bent forward, bringing her lips on him for a deep and intense kiss.

Rick hands glided up her thighs and clutched at her hips. Michonne's left hand slithered in his hair as her right descended between them to steered him into her once more.

Michonne started slowly relishing in the way he filled her. Rick circled his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and kissed all the exposed skin before him. Michonne grabbed both of his hands and brought them to her breasts, without hesitation Rick started to massage them. Caressing the curve of them and pinching the nipples, making Michonne quicken the pace. She pushed on his torso until he completely laid down on the bed.

Michonne closed her eyes and rode him without any inhibition, she wasn't following any determined tempo. Their moans and groans echoed in the room. Her nails dug into his chest but Rick welcomed it, his hold on her waist increased. He planted his feet into the mattress, his eyes fixed on her bouncing breasts, her met every of her movement with vigor. Their rhythm became off balanced and jerky. Michonne throw her head back, mouth open no sound escaping, in pure pleasure. Rick followed suit with a grunt, Michonne fell on him completely spent; laying there for a moment before sliding down by his side.

She placed one hand on his chest, above his heart feeling his heartbeat returning to normal. Her eyes scanned his face that reflected her bliss, although his eyes were close. As if he could feel her watching him, Rick opened his eyes and turned on his side to face her.

"This, this is not just about sex for me." He declared to her shyly, looking straight into her eyes. His thumb caressing the exposed skin of her hips.

"Yeah?" She questioned in return, holding his stare and a soft smile on her lips, her hand still pressed against his chest.

"Yeah." Rick answered back, the same smile on his lips.

"It isn't just about sex for me either." She let out in a whisper, licking her lips nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked, imitating her.

"Yeah." She said with a soft laugh. She was blinking more frequently now, sleep started to invade her. Rick brought his hand to her cheek before kissing her lips.

He rolled on his back, bringing his hand to her behind for one last squeeze before falling asleep himself.


End file.
